Two Kings
by such a dreamer
Summary: Takari. Taiora. Medievil. Hikari is supposed to marry Yamato, but how can she do that when she is in love with Takeru? Chapter two now up. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

The two kings; King Yagami and King Ishida walked around the Yagami kingdom, making small conversation. They were really meeting on a point of business, but they talked politely for the first half an hour.

The Yagami grounds were absolutely beautiful, and it was early in the morning; so the sun was just coming up over the horizon. The two kings were generally very friendly towards each other; but King Ishida had apparently had enough of being friendly; and just wanted to get down to business.

"As you know, Yagami," he started, "My wife just had our first child."

The other king nodded.

"A son, to be exact."

Still King Yagami was silent, as King Ishida went on.

"We both know that eventually we'll have to unite our to kingdoms, and I was thinking…what better way than with marriage."

"Ishida," King Yagami said slowly. "Our first born is a son as well."

"In that case, I want your first daughter to marry my first son." 

King Yagami looked towards the rising sun on the horizon. "I suppose it would be the best way."

The two kings shook hands, agreeing on Ishida's terms, and continued their walking. 

~*~

…18 years later…

~*~

"Hey!" Hikari said, running towards her best friend, "Takeru! Over here!"

The blonde boy turned; his hair golden in the sunlight, and his cerulean eyes twinkling. As Hikari ran towards him, he caught her in a hug, and kissed her hair lightly. "I've missed you! Where have you been?"

She avoided looking at him straight in the eyes. "Let's take a walk, Takeru-kun." 

She was in love with him, and had been for at least a couple of years now. Hikari was certain that he was in love with her too, and when she heard what her father had to say this morning, she was crushed.

He reached for her hand, and she walked along closely to him; like two lovers would. "Takeru," she said cautiously. "I've never met your older brother, have I?"

"No…" Takeru responded. "Why?"

"Because," tears threatened to fall at her words, "I have to marry him in a year."  


"What?" 

"When I'm 16." 

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He whispered into her ear, "You can't. I won't let you."

Tears were soaking his shirt now, as here face dug into his shoulder. "I don't want to, Takeru-kun. I just want to be with you, forever."

He was furious with his father for not even mentioning it to him. Or Yamato – he must have known for awhile now.

"Hikari," Takeru said carefully, "I was just thinking…what if you married the _second_ Ishida son?"

"You mean…" she breathed.

"I mean you would marry me instead of Yamato." 

She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "Yes!"

He hugged her back, grinning. 

~*~

"Father," she greeted, lowering herself into a curtsey. "I have a proposition."

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh?"

"Instead of marrying Yamato," she eased into it, "I want to marry Takeru."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Who is this _Takeru_ that you speak of?"

She was shocked that he didn't know him. "Yamato's younger brother."

Her father looked at her. 

"I'm in love with him, and I think that I would be much happier if I married him, rather than Yamato."

"How come King Ishida doesn't speak of his second son?" The king asked his daughter.

Hikari slapped herself inwardly. "Well, he doesn't really live with his father. He lives with his mother."

"Of that Takaishi Kingdom?" 

Hikari nodded. 

Her father got up and began to pace the room. "I'm sorry, Hikari. But the only way to unite with the Ishida territory is for you to marry Yamato."

She was furious – her eyes shone and her face was flushed. 

"I know, Hikari, I know." King Yagami said, looking at her sadly.

"How would you know?" She snapped. "How would you know what it's like to marry the brother of your best friend and lover?"

The King shook his head.

_If only Taichi had been a girl, _Hikari thought bitterly.

~*~

She wore a dark green cloak, which billowed out behind her in the evening wind. She was to meet Takeru at midnight – he had told her that morning. 

_"Hikari," started Takeru, "I love you."_

She looked at him. "I love you too. You already knew that, though."

"We want to be together forever, right?" He asked, pulling a hand through his golden hair.

She nodded, her eyes shining brightly.

"Well, my grandfather had a cottage in a forest a couple of days from here. It's pretty secluded, it would be hard to find if you didn't know your way. Anyway, the house is empty now, since my grandfather died…"

"Where are you going with this, Takeru?"

"We could live there."

She hugged him tightly. "I'll bring all the savings I have."

He kissed her lightly. "Meet me outside the palace doors at midnight tonight."

He kissed her again, once more, and took out a golden ring; and slipped it onto her finger.

She walked towards the stables, taking her horse with her. She put her packs of clothing and food – she had convinced Mimi to pack her a good deal of food – over the horse and climbed up. She dug her heel into the horse's side, and they quietly took off.

END OF CHAPTER ONE. Read and review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the entire Yagami kingdom was in complete chaos, as Princess Hikari was no where to be found. 

King Yagami had already assigned areas of the kingdom for thorough searching, but at the end of the day, no one had found her. All kingdom's people had been asked, and searched occasionally; if they looked like a rough bunch, but they had all come back empty handed.

Taichi had been ordered to travel the Ishida Kingdom with his father, and they left early that evening. It would take them at least three days to get there on horseback…

~*~

…Three days later…

~*~

"Takeru, this isn't a _cottage_!" Hikari exclaimed, as they finally came towards the house. "It's more like a miniature palace itself!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, my grandfather was a big spender, I guess."

Indeed he was right, as the house rose three stories high, which was really nothing in comparison to the trees surrounding it. The forest was thick, Takeru was right in saying that it was very secluded. It was made of marble, with pillars in the front, and a pool in the front yard. There was a high iron gate surrounding it, with a heavy lock securing it.

"So…" Hikari said slowly. "Is it _ours_?" 

"It is." Takeru said, "My grandfather legally gave it to me when he passed away. It's furnished and everything, I took care of that before we came here."

The two linked hands, their golden wedding bands glittering in the sunlight. "Can we take a look?" Hikari squealed, excitedly. "I love it, Takeru!"

He laughed, and nodded to her. "Sure, I'll take you for the royal tour."

They both laughed this time. 

~*~

"Here it is, Taichi, your first time in the Ishida kingdom." King Yagami said, thrusting his arms out towards the city before them.

Taichi nodded. "Finally."

They rode quietly towards the palace, the village people looking curiously at them. 

"Yagami? Is that you?" The outline of the Ishida King was visible from the palace steps. Yamato came out with his father to greet their neighboring rulers. "What brings you here?"

Taichi sighed. "Hikari has gone missing."

"WHAT?" King Ishida exclaimed, as the party went up the steps. Their coats were taken by a pretty servant girl that Taichi looked at a bit longer than necessary. She wasn't dressed like a servant girl though; for she had a simple red dress on, rather than the traditional white. She followed them into the dining area.

"She ran away this morning," King Yagami said, looking at his alternate King guiltily. "I don't know how long she'll be gone, for she ran after I told her about the …marriage…"

"My fiancée ran away?" Yamato exclaimed, looking at the two in rage. They nodded.

"Would you like anything to drink, or to eat? You must be tired and hungry from your long trip." The girl asked, her crimson eyes wide in question.

"Just some water, please." Yagami said airily, as he went back into conversation with Yamato and his father.

"Water, please." Taichi said, captivated by her still. She had shoulder length copper hair, which was rare to see on a woman these days.

She smiled shyly. "Sure."

"Well, do you plan to look for her?" Ishida said incredulously. 

"We have looked for her," Taichi said easily. "I'm not worried. She'll be back – she's been gone before."

"My fiancée? Uncivilized?" Yamato said harshly. "Father, I'm not sure this will work."

The Yagami father and son pair looked at each other. She was with Takeru, Taichi was sure of it. She wasn't in any danger, she had been gone with Takeru before, and she always came back alive.

"Here you are," The girl said.

"Thanks," Taichi said, grinning at her.

"We've got to call off the wedding, Father." Yamato said, flipping his blonde hair out of the way. 

"Sire! Sire!" A red haired boy came rushing into the dining area. 

"What is it, Koushiro?" The King said, standing up. 

"Your son, Takeru? He's gone!" 

Taichi smirked to himself. One for him, zero for Yamato.

The Kings looked at each other, and Yagami said, "Ishida, my daughter came up to me a couple of days back, and asked if she could marry the second Ishida son instead of the first."

"Do you think they ran away together?" Ishida asked.

The other King nodded. "What'll we do?"

The girl made a move to sit down, as the Kings did as well. 

"Sora," Ishida barked. "You are dismissed."

Sora looked down, evidently feeling ashamed and replied in a whisper, "Yes, father."

"FATHER?" Both Yagami and Taichi exclaimed.

"How else are we going to unite the Kingdoms? Without Yamato and Hikari, there is no hope!" Ishida said, flailing his arms around, trying to captivate their attention again. 

Yagami looked over to his son, who was still looking after Sora. 

"Taichi, Yamato, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Yagami requested. The two boys nodded and left the area together.

"Ishida," said the Yagami King slowly, "I want to know who that girl is."

"Well, as you already know, she is my daughter." The King said, his face flushed a bit.

"She is going to marry Taichi." Yagami said. "My son has already taken a liking to her, I can see."

"She can't do that." Ishida said. "You see, she isn't…well…she isn't Nancy's."

They were lost in silence.

"Then whose is she?" 

"The woman that I had on the side. That's the reason my wife and I broke up." Ishida said. 

"…"

"…"

"Why can't she marry Taichi again?" Yagami said, not really understanding where his fellow ruler was coming from. 

"You mean, you would want her to marry Taichi? They would rule someday, you know. Together, the Prince and the "Princess". She isn't exactly pure royalty." 

"Who was the woman, Ishida?"

"She was a," here his voice dropped to a whisper. "_Lady of the Night._"

"WHAT?" 

"She died during child birth. Sora's an angel though, she is the sweetest girl I've ever known. She's a damn obstacle though, I'm here without Nancy because of the little wretch."

"She is marrying Taichi. You don't treat her exceptionally well, and she can't stay here forever to get pushed around. She's coming home with us, to marry Taichi."

"Fine. I'll be glad to get her off my property."

END OF CHAPTER TWO. Yeah, King Ishida is a bastard, eh? PG – 13 for the whole 'Lady of the Night' thing. Can you believe I wrote that? Read and review.

__


End file.
